Resident Evil 0: The story continues
by Riaruka0080
Summary: what if after zero stars broke up?
1. It's a joke, right?

Resident Evil 0: The story continus  
  
Chapter 1: It's a joke, right?  
  
Disclaimer : Nope don't own, but man I wish I did!  
  
Ok peps this is my first fic so please don't flame!  
  
Dear: Billy  
  
Evan though, we only knew each other for a day, or so,  
I've fallen madly in love with you, I can't live without you. Your icy, blue eyes,  
Haunt me in my dreams .  
Day and night I think about you, I want you so bad; to at least see you one more time, Would mean so much to me.  
Please, meet me at the umbrella estate, I hope you'll be able to find it; it's near  
where we departed, from the cliff you can see it. Come if you would care to see me again.  
Love,  
Rebecca  
  
Rebecca's P.o.v.  
  
The two friends laughed long and hard.  
"See Rebecca it made you feel better, didn't it?" one of the two girls asked, still laughing.  
"Yea, Jorden , I guess it did", I said, trying to calm down.  
"Now, let's go to bed I've got a lot of research to do tomorrow. "On what?" "On umbrella's new little monsters." "Also I leave for the estate in a week." "Ok, good night Rebecca." "Night Jorden", I said, as I turned off the lights and whent to my room. Man do I have one crazy room mate I thought as I slipped under the covers of my bed ,as I lay their I started thinking  
Of the previous events.  
  
Flash back  
  
The two girls sat in a small yet, comfortable living room. Rebecca was telling Jorden of her all adventures as a bounty hunter, and of the ordeals with the T'virus."Come on Rebecca! I know your hiding something from me!" Jorden said.  
Jorden had long jet black hair, that hung down to her waist.  
A wonderful figure, and lightly tan skin.  
But what stood out the most where her emerald green eyes.  
All together she was beautiful.  
  
"Fine, i'll tell you!" Rebecca said. And so she told her all about Billy. When she was done , their was a long silence. "You Love Him!"  
Rebecca, nearly fell out of her seat at the sudden , outburst.  
"Jorden, that's crazy I do not lov........................................."  
She suddenly found herself unable to finish her comeback . "What if, I really do." She thought.  
  
Jorden, seeing her friend stop midsentence, and turn red ,decided to make her move.  
"Write him a love letter!" she said.  
  
"What are you, crazy?!" Rebecca yelled. "I don't even know where he is." "That's why I quit stars and became a bounty hunter in the first place, you know that!" Rebecca coming out of her daze replayed.  
  
"Look , just for the fun of it , it dosen't have to be for real, and you haven't been your self  
Lately." Jorden said. "Besides I think it will make you feel better."  
  
"Well, ok, but just for fun!" Rebecca replayed, with a smile on her face.  
  
End flash back  
Rebecca's P.o.v (agian)  
  
I smiled at the thought, she really means well.  
As I drift off to sleep I wonder, what would he think of me now?  
  
Well that's it for to night I did all of this tonight. I'm tired . so review and tell me what you thought and don't wory next chapter will be better! . ( yay i fixed the chapter a little )


	2. Starting Over!

* * *

Resident Evil 0: The story continues  
  
Chapter 2: Starting Over!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own resident evil!  
  
OK peps, seconded chapter yay, o and don't flame! and for all you boys out there! I want and need a boyfriend so post me!!!!!!! (more info on me after this chapter)

* * *

Billy's P.o.v

"I read, and read, and read it again, what the hell, was all I could think." "Was this really from Rebecca?" "I've read a lot of love letters but this was just crap." "This had to be some kinda joke." "Or... a trap." "If she thinks I'm going then she's dead wrong!" "I mean yea she was hot but not worth risking my neck over .....Again!" "Why would she want to meet at the umbrella estate any way?" "That place was infested it had to be." "I mean it was close to the training facility." "That place was infected I had first hand experience there, and in only twenty-four hours!" "Nope I'm not going." "Damn now I'm gona be late." "As I go to my closet to pick out some thing to wear I kept thing about that later." "I mean what was that, she didn't even sound like the Rebecca I knew." "Well she's probably changed by now I wonder, how much, I thought." After I finished getting dressed I looked at myself in the mirror. I had chosen to where deep blue pants and a yellow-gold shirt and a purple belt with my shirt pulled thru the belt a little. I also whore a dark blue tux and a pair of sunglasses to finish the look. With that done I was off to work. Which was so conveniently down stairs. When I reached the bottom I turned left and went through the door. The club hadn't opened yet, it was only six thirty, it would open in just a few minuets. I started to get the bar ready for costermers. As I was cleaning a glass I thought back to the day it had all started. The day I had left Rebecca, to start a life of my own.

* * *

Flash-back  
  
After I left Rebecca, I had made my way to the main road and waited for a ride. I didn't have to wait long the first car that had pulled up offered me a ride, the man saying some thing about how lucky I was that he had come a long when he had. of course, I just tuned him out, but when the man asked where I was going I remembered I didn't have a clue. I had no idea where I could go! So I told the man to take the me where ever he was going. Some three hundred and some odd numbers later I found myself in Dome city. I thanked the man whom I had found was named Joe, and walked down the road. I swore, remembering I had no money. After a few hours of walking I was about to give up; do to the fact that it was getting cold, and dark. When I came across none other then an old friend. Peter! The man turned at hearing his name. He had short blond hair. Lightly tanned skin. Brown eyes and stood at about 6'2.  
  
Billy, man your OK! I heard you where sentenced to death. What happened? Don't get me wrong but...said Peter. Dude I think I had better explain. So I told him the whole story. Well every thing except Rebecca. While I told him the story, Peter had told me it was better that thy take it in side. When I was done with my story Peter had all ready formed an idea. Well Billy I run a night club and I need a new bar tender and if I remember right you have some skill in that department; am I right? I, with a smog look on my face replied, some skill? I'm the best there is and you know it! Well Billy I tell ya what, you bar tend for me and i'll give you bored for free, how 'bout it? Peter you drive a hard bargain, but seeing as I have no money, no job and no where to go. I'll take the job! I replied very happy. Oh,and billy if your gona work here your gona need a new name. Oh, I got one, how about, Billy Goat! Peter replied with a smile on his face. oO Peter I'm really thankful for you helping me out and all but, you ever call me Billy Goat again and i'll make sure you never have a child! Billy yelled. Peter just started dancing around the room singing. Billy Goat! Over and over again. I just sat there and thought about his name. He did have to change it, but Peter was right about one thing. I didn't want to change my first name. But what would I change it to?  
End flash back

* * *

OK seconded chapter done. I was gona make this one longer but it was gona take to long. I'll update again in about a week. And its a song fic. oh and by the way back to me wanting a boyfriend. My scumie ex just dumped me (cuz he sucks)! and I am all heart broken and in love (cuz he sucks)! so any guys out there post me! I am totally H-O-T! HOT! well love ya'll bye for now! O and thanks to : Spider-bear....Jano.....and Insueka-Laneya-Comagtochi... Thanks so much for the reviews. And thanks to my Bata Brandy. ( P.S. the crap about needing a boy-friends a joke. But the thing about me being hot is true. 0. -) 


End file.
